


Destiel Fluff

by notexactlyanangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlyanangel/pseuds/notexactlyanangel
Summary: Just some Destiel  fluff. Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	1. Stargazing

The smell of a soft summer night surrounded Castiel as he slowly snuck out the back door. Around him, the grass danced in sync with the warm wind as it carried soft petals across the darkness. He smiled, a smile directed to nothing in particular as he sat down in the middle of the lawn. His eyes darted up to the sky, as he slowly rested his head on piles of leaves. Home. He thought, a thought so reassuring that for a moment he felt at peace. The stars above him shone just a bit brighter as if to agree with him. Castiel had always loved the stars, but he never really knew why. Maybe it was because the brightness of them reminded him of home. Maybe it was because they were a force of calm, something beautiful yet tragic. Or maybe, it was because they reminded him of Dean. The long nights spent in the Impala usually ended with Castiel staring up at the stars longing for hope. 

Castiel always thought himself to be silent about his outings, something no one but him knew of. But what the Angel hadn’t considered was that Dean knew him too well. Dean noticed the little things, more than either of them liked to realize. He noticed when Castiel smiled at the stars, or when he cried out begging them for answers. He noticed the sadness that crept across his face when the moon was covered by clouds, or when the rain began to pour. Dean would never admit it, but he too loved the stars. Or maybe, he loved the darkness they hid behind them. Either way, he felt calm when staring into the vast darkness above. 

Dean noticed Cas was gone because he could no longer feel the warmth that Castiel’s presence provided. Dean was tired, but he went out to check in on the Angel. Usually, Dean would have kept his distance, and admired from afar. Let Castiel stare up at the heavens, unknowing that his absence was affecting Dean. But for some reason, tonight was different. Tonight, Dean needed Castiel. Maybe he didn’t know quite why, but he felt as if maybe Castiel needed him to. 

Castiel kept staring. The feeling of the moonlight reassuring him that one day, and maybe one day soon everything would be perfect. He didn’t hear the footsteps as Dean carefully made his way towards him. He didn’t notice Dean until he slowly sat beside him. “Cas, why do you come out here?” Dean asked, turning towards the other man. Castiel sat up quickly, slowly turning to face his friend. Dean was almost taken aback by the way the moonlight shone in Castiel's blue eyes. Dean would never admit it, but Castiel's eyes had always been beautiful. But tonight, there was no denying the soft blue glow that radiated from them. 

“You knew? Did I wake you? I’m sorry I tried to be very conspicuous.” Castiel said, confused at the look of shock on Dean's face. “Did I upset you?” Castiel asked, as Dean quickly snapped out of the trance he was in. “No, no,” Dean said, looking away from the angel in front of him. “You aren’t the quietest you know.” He said, with a chuckle. Castiel looked at him with a little bit of disappointment. “Oh,” Castiel said slightly saddened. Slowly Dean turned towards him. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. Its just..your absence is noticeable.” Dean said, not sure how to phrase the feeling inside of his stomach. Castiel looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Nothing, forget it, man,” Dean said, laying his head down on the grass. 

“I like the stars because they are the only constant force in my life. Sure, my life has been long but it was always something to look at, something that stayed there. Every night you could count on the stars to be there. And when they weren’t they’d come back. At first, they reminded me of my father. And now, they remind me of..” Castiel stopped himself. He couldn’t tell Dean that the stars reminded him of their bond. Of Dean's ever glowing soul. 

Dean looked at the guy next to him questioningly. He wasn’t going to pry. It wasn’t his place. But slowly, he turned towards him. “That's deep man,” Dean said, smiling at him. Castiel did not seem to get the sarcasm and just looked at Dean seriously. “Yes, I suppose it is.” He retorted. 

“Hey Cas, what were you going to say?” Dean asked, turning to face him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Dean said, slightly rolling his eyes. Castiel thought about it for a minute, and then with the help of a shooting star, he slowly responded. “I was going to say that they remind me of you,” Castiel said, so matter of fact that it threw Dean into a spiral of emotion. “Me? What the heck do stars and I have in common?” Dean asked, jokingly. “Well, you both are bright, and you both shine even through the darkness. And you’re both always there.” Castiel said, turning to face Dean. Dean looked at him, stunned at the slight emotional response he had gotten. 

Dean turned to Castiel, noticing the look of longing in his blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. It felt as if the world was tempting him, only to harm him later on. A part of Dean wanted to stand up, walk back inside and pretend like this never happened. But the part he wanted to listen to wanted him to stay. Stay and never leave.

Castiel looked at his friend, as he stared into the darkness. Dean was so bright that his light was almost intoxicating. He didn’t want this moment to end. He stared at Dean and noticed that his thoughts must have been running. Castiels began to do the same, wondering if what he had said was too far. If he’d crossed a line he didn’t know was there. 

Both men stared at each other in silence. Dean longing for something he was sure would never come. Castiel longing for something he didn’t know he even wanted. Both terrified to do anything about it. 

Dean looked at Castiel, and in a moment of bravery, he leaned over and placed his mouth onto the angels. And it felt right. Castiel looked at him in shock, and smiled, just a small smile to himself. Turns out, maybe Castiel didn’t cross a line, maybe he just destroyed one. Dean looked up at him, staring into the man's eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have I..” Dean was cut off by Cas’s lips on his. 

The two looked at each other in silence, as the stars smiled above them. They held each other for the rest of the night, falling asleep tangled in the other. It felt odd but comforting. It felt as if for once in both their lives something turned outright. Just as Dean closed his eyes, his head placed up against Castiel's chest the moon lit up the sky. It was as if she was saying, “finally.”


	2. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans sick, can Castiel help him get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, Hope y’all enjoy

The night was dark and cold as Dean shuffled in his sleep. He tossed and turned, grumbled and growled as the winds shook the bunker walls. The wind usually never kept him up. He definitely wasn’t afraid of it, for he had seen more things than any man should. A part of him sometimes wished he had been afraid. It would make him normal. He could feel sweat falling down his forehead. This isn't unusual, for Dean has had many night terrors scare him awake. This was unusual in the fact that Dean hadn’t had any nightmares tonight. He was somehow awake, his body weakening with every gust of wind. He began to feel cold as if a frost had awoken inside of him. The shaking of his body caused his teeth to clank against one another, an odd sensation. After what seemed like hours of suffering, he found himself blacked out in his sheets. 

It was late at night, and Sam had left on a hunting trip hours ago. Castiel found himself in the library, a place that calmed him. The storm outside was growing stronger, and a part of Castiel wondered what the wind felt like. Of course, he knew it would be cold and reckless to find out, but he could still wonder. Castiel sat on the floor, holding one of the Men of Letters journals in his hands. He wasn’t reaching for anything in particular. Castiel felt that reading something would keep him busy for a while. 

As much as Castiel hated having to sleep when he was human, he sometimes missed the feeling it would give you. The feeling of energy before the sudden drop of exhaustion. Castiel found himself looking at a book of old vampire hunts, smiling at the simplicity of the old times. Vampires. Of only they were all they had to face. Castiel smiled to himself, the thought of Dean crossing through his head. If all the two boys ever had to fight were vampires, Castiel would never have met them. 

Castiel wasn’t surprised when Dean didn’t wake up early. Dean was either asleep for three days straight or didn’t sleep much at all. Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. With Sam gone, Dean was the only person Cas could talk to. Not that he needed someone to talk to. Something about Dean made Castiel want to talk to him. Perchance it was his green eyes and the way they sparkled when Dean was happy. One might assume it was the snarky comments he made. Whatever it was, it was no secret Cas liked Dean more than Sam. Sam was great and all, but he and Dean shared a more profound bond. Some might say it was because Castiel raised Dean from perdition. Any reasonable argument would say it was because they were dating. And Castiel agreed.

Castiel sat alone in the bunker kitchen for what seemed like a lifetime. He tried reading again, but he had lost all interest in learning. Angel’s can get bored with information as much as humans. He settled on watching television on the small T.V he brought into the media room. 

Dean woke to the sound of the Stranger Things intro. His head was pounding, (more than usual) and his eyes were sore and red. He hobbled out of bed, finding his body to be inexplicably sore. He remembered bits and pieces of his troubled sleep but not enough of it to decipher his symptoms. He figured he just had a nightmare and didn’t remember it. He reached for his robe and wrapped it around his shaking body. It was odd for him to be so cold, but he figured Cas had left a window open. 

Dean found himself sneezing, but ignored it and blamed it on allergies. The storms had been pretty bad the past few nights, so there was likely to be more pollen in the air. Dean hobbled down the stairs, careful not to trip over his grey slippers. He was quiet enough that Castiel hadn’t noticed him yet. Dean looked down at the angel, realizing the intro that had woken him up had been from Cas’s tv addiction. Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. Cas always found new ways to impress him. He was both stupid and a genius all at once. Dean found it adorable.

Dean was so quiet that he was able to sneak up on the angel, chuckling as he did so. Before he could, a cough escaped his lungs. “Dean?” Castiel called, turning around to face him. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking at Deans’ reddened face. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean said, the cocky smile plastered on his face. “It’s noon and you are shivering in a very warm house,” Castiel answered as he turned off the blaring television. “It’s freezing Cas, your such an angel sometimes,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Castiel looked at him with confusion. “It’s seventy degrees Fahrenheit in here, Dean.” 

Dean looked at Cas with an odd expression. “No, because I wouldn’t be shivering if it were seventy degrees.” Castiel looked at Dean with a ‘not now’ expression. “Dean, what is your internal body temperature?” Castiel asks, looking at Dean with concern. Dean gave Cas a suggestive look, and Cas retorted with an ‘Im being serious’ look in return. “I don’t know, it’s not like I check it constantly,” Dean says, sarcasm filling his words. A cough escaped from Dean as Castiel looked up at him. “You should.” He says, his blue eyes softening. “If you are suggesting that I am sick, you are wrong. It’s only allergies.” Dean says, looking at Cas in denial. “Perhaps, but it would be wise to check,” Castiel says. Growling softly, Dean grabbed the thermometer Castiel had sitting on the table. Smiling the cocky smile Cas has become accustomed to, Dean placed the thermometer in his ear. The slight beep alerted Dean to take it out.

“See? No temperature.” Dean says, showing Cas the thermometer without checking it himself. “Dean, it says you have a fever of 102 degrees,” Castiel says, turning the thermometer screen back towards Dean. “What? No, I don’t get fevers.” Dean said, squinting at the little black numbers on a screen. “It must be wrong,” Dean says another cough plaguing the room. “Here, let me check,” Castiel says, standing up to look Dean in the eyes. Placing his hand to his forehead, Cas looked at Dean with sympathy. “You are very hot,” Cas says, as Dean moves his lips into a smile. “You know it.” He says, striking a ridiculous pose. “Dean.” Cas says, in his usual ‘please it is time to be serious now’ tone. Dean looks at him with a joking frown, before almost falling in a coughing fit. 

“Let’s move you back to your bedroom,” Castiel advises, softly grabbing his arm to pull him upward. “Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea,” Dean says, the lack of sleep catching up to him. Before leading Dean up the stairs, Castiel sneaks the bottle of cold medicine Sam had left out. 

The two make it upstairs, barley. Dean falls onto his bed, being about as dramatic as usual. “Dean,” Cas says, giving him the look. In response, Dean grunts, rolling his eyes as he pulls his robe closer. “The blankets would help you get warmer,” Cas suggests, pointing to the covers Dean is lying on top of. 

Dean is usually stubborn, but something about Cas’s gentleness makes him want to listen. It could also be the fact that Dean is overly tired and doesn’t have the energy to fight back. Deliberately, he makes his way under the covers and looks up at Cas, who sits beside him. “I brought up the cold medicine Sam took when he got sick,” Cas tells, pulling the medicine out of his coat pocket. Dean smiles up at him, looking Cas in the eyes. “Thanks.” He replies a genuine not snarky remark. A smile pops onto Cas’s face, as he hands him the bottle. Dean sits up, careful taking the medicine with the water in the glass he keeps next to his bed. 

Cas’s face turns red, as he notices how close the two’s faces have become. A slight drowsy Dean does as well, looking at Cas with wide eyes. “You know I love you, right?” Dean says, smiling. Cas looks at him with shock. It must be the medicine, he thinks. “Of course you do,” Castiel replies. “Mhmm” Dean slurs, placing his finger on Cas’s nose. “Dean, you need to get some sleep,” Cas says, trying not to look Dean in the eyes. “In a little bit,” Dean says. He leans forward, and in a second the mouths of the two men are touching. And it's like time stops, and even though Dean is all sick and gross Castiel kisses him back. As if it was the first time. Castiel smiles pulling away. “Goodnight dear.” He whispers, placing a kiss on the almost asleep man. “Now, go to sleep before Sam comes home and gets worried that I can’t take care of you,” Castiel says, smiling. “You can take care of me, Cassie,” Dean says, falling in and out of sleep. “I love you,” Dean says, one more time before he falls asleep. 

Castiel smiled at Dean as he slept, his face looking so innocent. Castiel got up to leave, careful as too not wake up Dean. Slowly a voice from behind him mumbled: “Stay.” A smile appeared on Cas’s face as he laid down beside him “Only for you.” Cas spoke gently. “Only for you.”


	3. Pushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have been on the outs. Can a push help them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be back Next week hopefully. ;)

“You're going to have to stop that,” Gabriel said, looking at his little brother with annoyance. Castiel turned around in fear. The sudden realization he wasn’t alone. “Stop what?” Castiel asked, his baby blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight. “Pining. If you aren’t going to do anything about it you might as well move on.” Gabriel said, nodding his head in the direction of the man in front of them. Both were invisible to the human eye, hiding behind a mask of reality. Castiel turned to face his brother, looking at him with both fear and annoyance. “I can’t tell him, Gabriel. And moving on isn’t as easy as you’d like to think it is.” Castiel said. “Tsk tsk tsk. Little brother, when will you learn?” Gabriel said, his face beaming with mischievous eyes. “What do you mean, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, curiosity beating his sense of ignorance. “I mean, brother, that you need to either tell the son of a bitch soon or never tell him at all.” Gabriel sounded so serious that it made Castiel uncomfortable

“How do you suppose I do that?” Castiel asked, a slight fear bubbling in his stomach. “I don’t know you...tell him?” Gabriel said, staring at his brother. He knew Castiel wouldn’t do it without a little help. Sure Castiel was strong but he wasn’t the best at emotions. He took things either too personal or not at all. Gabriel figured, he’d give him a little help. He owed him after all. 

Castiel turned to respond, and now, he was standing straight behind Dean. “Damn it Cas!” Dean shouted, turning to face the angel. “Don’t sneak up on me like that,” Dean said, a slight blush appearing on his face. “Sorry.” Cas stuttered, a glint of anger in his once calm blue eyes. “So, why’d you decide to pop in,” Dean asks, looking at the angel while stuffing fries into his face. Castiel was caught off guard and looked at Dean with fear. “I got pushed into this.” He replied, glaring at the vast darkness between them. “What does that mean?” Dean said, through loud chewing noises. “I..um.I didn’t mean to be here.” Castiel responded, his face turning the color of fresh roses. Luckily for him, the light of the moon hadn’t quite caught him. 

Dean looked at Castiel with confusion. “I’m going to need a little more information, Cas.” He said. Castiel thought his chewing was awfully cute, and it startled him. “I’d rather not say,” Castiel said, looking up at the newly born stars above them. The night was beautiful. It was just him Dean and baby, in some forest. Castiel wasn’t sure which one, but he didn’t care. 

Dean turned to him, placing his fries down on the hood of the impala. “Really? You’re just going to show up, in the middle of the night, without a reason? I find that hard to believe.” Dean spit, looking at Cas with the all familiar look that definitely meant bullshit. “I have to have a reason?” Castiel asked, slight pain in his voice. “No, but usually you do,” Dean said. Castiel watched as Deans’ jaw tensed, a thing it usually did around him. Cas wasn’t sure if it was because he was mad, or because he was joking. Mad, was his guess. 

“Fine. Then I guess I’ll be going.” Castiel said, looking at Dean with a pained expression. “No, Cas I didn’t mean it like that.” Dean softly spoke, smiling at Cas. The moonlight expanded his features, making him even more beautiful than before. Castiel couldn’t help the heat rushing to his face. He couldn’t help the fact that his heart had begun to race, his palms beginning to sweat. He needed to tell Dean. He owed it to him. 

“Dean..I..” Cas began, but it was as if all words in the world had been erased from his memory. He didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. He froze, staring at Dean as he watched him with suspicion. “Yes, Cas?” Dean asked as he picked up a burger. Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Well you see I..” all Castiel could focus on was Dean. Even though he looked like a colossal idiot, he was quite a beautiful one. “Cas, just spit it out,” Dean mumbled, smiling through his meal. “I well you see I was in Indiana, on a hunting trip.” Castiel began, thinking it best to start from the beginning. “Cas, that was six months ago,” Dean said, looking at him with annoyance. “Yes, well you see on this hunting trip.” Castiel started again, this time trying not to look at Dean. “And I was hunting vampires, and.” He stopped as Dean interrupted, “Cas, I was there." Dean felt the need to remind Cal of his part. He looked at his friend with suspicion. Where could Cas be going with this? 

Castiel began to stumble over his words as he resisted the urge to look at Dean. “Well..you see..” he began, the odd look on Dean's face stopping him. Castiel looked up at the moon, silently cursing humans' complex language system. “Cas, what is it?” Dean said, his impatience growing by every sentence. “Well we were hunting vampires and as I recall I was quite bad at it.” Castiel said, rising a chuckle out of Dean. “That’s one way to put it.” Dean smirked, the kind of smirk that made Castiel fall all over again. “Yes well, I mean we haven’t truly spoken since then…” he began looking up at Dean. Dean met his friend’s eyes. Both struck with a terrifying realization. They hadn’t. Dean didn't think Castiel had noticed, or care.  
Dean put down his food and moved closer. “Okay,” Dean said, looking at Cas with his jaw tensed and his right eyebrow slightly raised. “Dean, why are you giving me a confused face? Was I not clear enough?” Castiel asked, his head tilting to the right. Dean didn’t know what it was, but there was something suddenly beautiful in Castiel's eyes. It made Dean wonder why he hadn’t realized it before. They stood in silence for a while. Both looking at each other in the moonlight. 

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Castiel finally said, his voice a calm whisper. “Cas, you just took off,” Dean said, a slight bit louder than the angel had. “I was occupied with other affairs,” Cas said, a lie he knew, but it was the best answer he felt he could give. “Bullshit Cas. I’ve known you long enough to realize when you're lying.” Dean said, his voice rising. Castiel looked away from Dean, trying not to use any of the emotions he had gathered from his time as a human. He hated it when Dean could see straight through him. It made him feel vulnerable. He didn’t like that feeling very much. 

“I want to know the real reason you left,” Dean said, staring at Castiel with anger in his eyes, and a bit of sorrow. “It isn’t of importance,” Castiel responded, afraid of rejection. “Yes, Cas it is important. Because something happened and now you're avoiding me and I want to know what I did! Just answer the damn question,” Dean said, the alcohol clearly rising to his head. Castiel was taken by surprise. He didn’t think Dean cared that much about them. “I didn’t think it bothered you that much,” Cas said, clearly not thinking. “Really? Cas your family. I need you, and you just..left. Of course, I fucking care.” He said looking at Castiel with sad eyes. “I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel said, a bit of emotion seeping into his voice. 

“Just tell me why,” Dean said. “You might hate me,” Castiel said, looking up to meet Deans’ beautiful green eyes. “Fucking say it already,” Dean said, a tone almost as loud as a scream. He looked at Cas and then watched as the angel began to quiver. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell... I'm” Dean said, his turn to stumble over words. “You want the truth? It’s because I love you, Dean! And that night I realized it and I panicked, and then I ran.” Castiel said, slight tears tracing his cheek as they fell. Dean looked at him, shock burning on his face. He wasn’t expecting that. “Cas?” He asked, after what seemed like a Millenium. Castiel looked at him. Dean realized how beautiful he looked. And he walked closer. 

Slowly, Dean placed a hand on Castiel's cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell from his blue eyes. “Don’t cry, please,” he said. “I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean said, looking Castiel in the eyes. Castiel was prepared for the inevitable. Rejection. But he didn’t expect Dean to lean in closer and place his lips onto his. He didn’t expect the sparks that flew into his stomach the second Deans’ hand wrapped around his neck.

Above the stars shimmered, the moon glistening in the stream behind them. And in the darkness, there was a slight exchange of giggles as Gabriel and Sam turned their backs to their brothers. “I can’t believe we had to intervene,” Sam said, looking at Gabriel. “Eh, they are both dullards, not that surprising.” Gabriel smiled, watching as the moon slowly rose in the distance, lighting up the forest. He could feel it the matching of two souls as Dean and Cas stood under the moonlight. This was a new beginning. A weakness and a strength. The divine pairing of two people born to be more than just friends.


End file.
